Power Switch
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Due to Vexen's latest experiment, the member's of Organization XIII have switched powers. Pandemonium is ensured. How will the Organization ever survive a week with each other's powers?


**Disclaimer!: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Alright, here is my story for the Organization. It is pretty canon and in character(or at least I try to make it that way) except for the timeline because, if I had canon!timeline then Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia and all those good characters wouldn't be in it.**

**This story is rated T for minor language.**

**Here's a quick summary for just in case you didn't pick it up when you read the description. Vexen is working on a new experiment and somehow persuades the Superior to allow the other members to be test subjects. What is this test you ask? To temporarily switch the powers of the members. They will have to learn to cope with abilities that are foreign to them or be killed on a mission by heartless. Not the best case scenario. Besides, the Organization has an even bigger thing they need to cope with: themselves. Dealing with each other is bad enough when they were normal but how will they ever survive if they have each other's powers?**

**Anyways, I digress. Go find Kai- I mean… enjoy the story! Heh, heh, yeah…**

* * *

"Man, this bites!"

"I know, Axel. That's the hundredth time you've said it."

"Yeah, but this really does suck." Axel felt the need to say again. As if he hadn't said it enough times already. He, Roxas and Xion were all on their way to Vexen's lab to partake in the old man's latest experiment. Actually, Xion was just there for support since Xemnas had decided that the "puppet" was too delicate to risk testing on.

"So, do you have any ideas about what this experiment is?" Xion asked Axel. He always seemed to be in the know. Axel ran a hand through his spiky flame-red hair the way he always did when he thought about a particularly tough question.

"Can't say that I do," he replied. "But I _can _say that, whatever it is, will probably be painful and very humiliating."

"Don't forget dangerous." Roxas interjected.

"Right— it will also be dangerous." Axel said. Xion hung her head down, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry," Xion said, biting her lip. "I should be doing this _with_ you guys. Friends should stick together, especially if they have to go through some terrible experiment. Instead, I'm sitting on the sidelines watching."

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Xion. I know you would do it with us if you could. You're just not allowed, that's all."

"Besides," Axel added. "We wouldn't ask you to partake in something as horrible as Vexen's experiments for our sake anyways."

Xion smiled slightly. "Thanks guys."

"Plus," Axel continued. "If everyone else is being tested on, we'll need at least one member capable of working. So, do you mind taking my Wonderland mission later today?"

"Wha- You are as bad as Demyx!" Xion joked playfully. The three of them laughed for a bit until they finally came up to the Castle's lab door. After a while of complete stillness, Roxas sighed.

"Might as well get this over with." The keyblade wielder said, opening the door.

"Yeah, but this is _really_ going to suck." Axel muttered under breath as they all walked into the cold, anesthetics smelling lab.

"Ah! Axel. Roxas. Xion. So glad you could join us!" Vexen exclaimed, hurrying over to them. Axel scowled.

"As if we had a choice old man. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here." Axel pointed out. Vexen returned the red head's scowl and they were both back to their usual game of hostility towards one another.

"Complain all you want hooligan but you're doing this, whether you like it or not." Vexen snapped.

"Then I choose _not_ to like it." Axel smirked. Vexen held up his nose in a haughty way.

"So be it. Suffer through it for all I care because, to be honest, I hope you do suffer." With that Vexen went back to check up on all the other members. Roxas eyes quickly scanned them over, observing all the members that have arrived thus far.

"It seems everyone is already here but the Superior." Roxas stated. His friends looked around to see that he was right.

"Man, I was hoping to get to sit around here for a bit before we had to do the testing." Axel admitted. "In fact, I was sort of expecting Demyx to run late and delay the testing."

"I would've skipped this whole thing if Saix hadn't made sure to get me up in the morning." Demyx's voice interrupted. They all turned to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Hi Demyx!" Xion greeted cheerfully. Demyx grinned.

"Hey, Xion!" He greeted back.

"Demyx, do you know what the test is going to be?" Roxas asked. He doubted Demyx knew but it couldn't hurt to try.

Demyx laughed.

"You kidding? They never let me in on anything!" Demyx replied, the smile never leaving his face.

Both Xion and Roxas' shoulders sagged.

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out," Roxas said.

"I would feel a lot better about this if I knew what you two were getting into." Xion remarked. Axel ran his hand through the back of his hair again, in thought.

"If you guys _really_ can't wait, I can always go try to ask Saix." He told them. They lit up.

"You can do that Axel?" They asked.

"Sure," Axel shrugged in response. "If you really want me to-"

"Attention everyone!" Vexen announced, standing on a piece of equipment so that he was a foot above the ground. "Now that everyone has arrived and everything is set, we can begin testing!"

"Crap."

* * *

After that, Vexen lead them all to the back room where there was several chair like contraptions.

"It looks like an electric chair." Marluxia remarked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I like electric chairs." Larxene muttered. Then she said louder, "I think it looks more like a braindrain machine though."

"Gotta have a brain to drain, princess." Xigbar said with a condescending smile. Larxene actually kept her cool and returned the smile.

"Guess that means you have nothing to worry about, old man." She told him snidely.

He smirked. "Nothing to worry about? As if! This is _Vexen's_ experiment we're talking about here."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "You don't say? I thought this was Demyx's experiment."

Demyx's head popped up when he heard his name. "Someone said my name?"

"No," Larxene sneered. "Nobody wants you."

"So _'Nobody'_ wants me, huh?" Demyx asked jokingly. Axel groaned.

"Please, number IX," Saix said. "Your jokes weren't funny the first time and certainly not the twentieth."

The said blue haired Nobody was actually partaking in the experiment himself and was the first to sit down since most of the other members found the chairs to be too dubious. After a while of watching Saix get strapped into the chair, Axel sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Might as well get this over with." Axel muttered. Roxas followed this suit and sat down next to the pyro. Not long after, the other members began to take their seats too. Xigbar made sure to take a seat next to Xaldin so he can pick on Whirlwind Lancer, much to the Number III's displeasure.

"Is everyone seated?" Vexen asked.

"You're not seated." Axel pointed out. Vexen huffed.

"Of course not! How am I to conduct the experiment if I'm part of it?" Vexen argued. Axel began to mutter things under breath along the lines of "stupid scientist" and "experiment."

"So, you're chickening out while the rest of us have to do it?" Axel finally said out loud.

"I am not chickening out!" Vexen screeched at a high octave. Then he turned to Xion. "Number XIV, assist me."

"Alright," She replied simply. He led her to a computer where they began to type commands. After they both uploaded the file, Xion's eyes widened slightly when she had finally figured out the experiment. She looked up at Axel and Roxas as if she could relay the message through her eyes. Of course, it did not work.

"Tell me, Vexen, what is this experiment we are partaking in?" Zexion asked. "I must admit, this has sparked my interest and I'm curious to know as to what we're doing exactly."

"You see," Vexen began to explain, happy that someone sounded generally interested with his experiment. "I'm running a test to switch all your abilities for a week."

Lexaeus eyes narrowed. "Switch our abilities?"

"Yes. For one week, you will all have each other's powers." Vexen continued.

"I do not see how this will help us reach our goal for Kingdom Hearts in any way." Saix muttered.

"It doesn't." Xaldin replied, bluntly.

"I got the OK from the Superior so I wouldn't argue if I were you." Vexen snapped.

"How _did_ you get the OK from him?" Roxas asked, confused.

"I'm curious about that myself." Luxord agreed.

"Well, at first he wasn't going to say yes but, all of a sudden, he changed his mind and allowed it. He even insisted that we all do it." Vexen paused. "Omit me of course."

"Of course." Axel sneered.

"The Superior's change of mind sounds spontaneous." Zexion said, putting a hand up to his chin to think. "Do you know why he changed his mind so fast?"

"I was a little surprised about it myself." Vexen admitted. "I have no clue why he changed his mind so suddenly."

"Maybe he had a change of heart." Demyx joked.

"If only I could hit you." Saix mumbled, straining against the restraints on the chair.

"I second that." Xaldin proclaimed.

"Me too." Larxene added.

"Oh, you guys are so mean to me." Demyx grumbled. Since Saix, Axel and Roxas were the only ones strapped to the chairs thus far, Larxene and Xaldin actually attempted to smack Demyx.

"Hey! Watch it." Demyx cried, ducking to prevent a slap to the face(curtsey of Larxene).

"Xion," Vexen ordered. "I will continue to get the machine ready. You strap down the rest of the members."

She nodded and did so without protest. Though she worked silently, the others had little less kind things to say about this whole situation. Particularly Xigbar and Xaldin since they both had the dirtiest mouths in the Organization. Xaldin seemed to be in a foul mood because of this experiment whilst Xigbar almost seemed to be cursing for the heck of it. He was acting like this was one big game to see how many creative swears he can create. He was even _smiling_.

"Come on Xig, there's kids present." Axel told him, referring to Roxas and Xion.

"My bad." Xigbar apologized all too sweetly. "Not like they haven't heard me curse before."

"Is that why Roxas cursed like a drunken sailor when he stubbed his toe once?" Marluxia asked curiously.

Xigbar shrugged. "How should I know? I wasn't there."

"I'm done." Xion announced as she finished with the last strap.

"Perfect!" Vexen exclaimed. "I just finished prepping up the machine, so we're ready!"

"Yay," A few of the members said unenthusiastically.

"Excuse me while I try to contain my enthusiasm." Larxene said sarcastically. Vexen waved his hand in the air, dismissing the complaints.

"This will be randomized so you can end up with anyone's powers." Vexen said, starting to type in the commands. After a few more keystrokes, Vexen pulled out to pairs of shaded goggles. He handed one pair to Xion. "Here, just in case anything goes wrong."

Axel's eyes widened slightly.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it-?" Axel was stopped in mind-sentence by a shock emitted from the machine, electrocuting him. "-Holy flaming pants!"

* * *

**Next chapter we will see what powers they got. Stay tuned...**

**Also, I'm rather pleased with how this is going so far but I'm more interested to hear what _you_ think. In the comment section you can compliment me, give me constructive criticism or flame me.**

**If you read this chapter, thank-you for reading even if you don't continue.**


End file.
